


Wine and popcorn

by Cadoan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, tipsy!Axel, tipsy!Roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel doesn't really know what to do without Roxas on a saturday night. Fortunately, Roxas is having a bad time at the party he's at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was based on some kind of prompt from somewhere, but I really don't remember from where or what the prompt was, haha.

Saturday night and Axel was at home. He wasn’t really doing anything particular, the TV having been on for a while without him really paying attention to it. He wasn’t usually alone on Saturday evenings; he had spent every Saturday evening with Roxas for so long now that he couldn’t remember what he had normally been doing at this time. If Roxas had been here they had been watching a movie, eating popcorn, drinking wine. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but thinking about the blonde made him feel weak at the knees. He wasn’t really sure what exactly was going on between them; something that had started as a question of “hey, want to hang out tonight?” had soon turned into a weekly thing that Axel quickly found himself looking forward to. The reason he was alone tonight was that Roxas was at a party with some old friends, friends that Axel didn’t really know. He hadn’t wanted to impose on Roxas asking if he could join, so he had decided to stay at home instead. He had eventually decided on making himself a cup of coffee, and that was what he was doing when his phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number on the screen, but it wasn’t a cell phone number. Coffee cup in hand, leaning back against the kitchen counter top, he answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey Axel, it’s me, Roxas.”

Axel immediately straightened, his stomach doing a little flip.

“Oh, hi! I didn’t know it was you, didn’t recognize the number.”

“Yeah sorry, I’m calling from the land line here, my phone died.” 

Roxas grew silent and Axel could hear noises in the background, music playing, people talking and laughing.

“Having fun?” Axel asked, looking at his coffee cup. He wondered why Roxas would call him in the middle of a party, why the blonde would be thinking about him at a time like that. Roxas didn’t answer immediately.

“It’s okay here, I’m having a- wait, never mind.” He interrupted himself as if he had started saying the completely wrong thing. Roxas laughed and Axel thought he could detect a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Actually, I called because… I was wondering if you could come and pick me up. I would drive myself but I’ve had a glass of wine and-“

“I’ll be there,” Axel heard himself say, interrupting the blond mid sentence. Roxas gave a little surprised laugh.

“Really?”

Axel nodded as he put his coffee cup down.

“Just give me the address and I’ll be there.”

He jotted down the address on a notepad lying on the counter top and hung up, telling Roxas that he would be there in half an hour. When the conversation was over he looked at the phone in his hand for a little while. He smiled widely to himself and took a sip of coffee before putting the cup down. Then, he headed for the hallway.

40 minutes later, Axel arrived at the address Roxas had given him. The gps in his phone had taken him the wrong way twice, but eventually he found his way. Roxas was standing on the curb when he arrived, wearing dark pants and a black dress shirt. He smiled when the car pulled up next to him and he quickly opened the door and got in.

“Thanks for coming to get me,” the blond said and shut the door, smiling. Axel smiled back, amazed by how stunning the younger man looked.

“Anytime,” he responded as he started to drive back the way he came. “It must have been really horrible there if it was bad enough for you to call me,” he teased. Roxas made a dismissive gesture with his hand, smiling crookedly.

“It was just so… stifling. I was pretty quickly reminded of why the people there are ‘old friends’, not ‘present friends’. I just realized that I’d rather watch a movie with you.” Roxas met Axel’s eyes for a short moment before he turned his gaze to the window.

Axel smiled to himself, warmth spreading throughout his limbs at the words. He sped up the car, wanting to get back to his apartment as soon as possible. They got back way faster than it had taken Axel to get to the place where he picked up Roxas in the first place. The rain had started pouring by then and they both got soaked on their way from the car to Axel’s apartment.

“Do you want to borrow a shirt and some pants?” Axel asked as they got inside. Roxas looked helplessly at his soaked clothes before laughing. 

“Yeah thanks, I think that would be a good idea!” Axel went into his bedroom to get a shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Roxas thanked him and Axel went back into his bedroom again to change his own clothes. When he came back, he stopped in his tracks. Roxas looked amazing wearing his shirt and pants and Axel felt his heart beat faster. Roxas felt Axel looking at him and blushed a little.

“I look silly, don’t I? Your size doesn’t really fit me…” 

Axel shook his head. 

“No, no, not at all!” He smiled widely. “No judgment here!” Roxas stuck out his tongue and pushed up the sleeves of the way too big shirt. 

“We can’t all be freakishly tall!”

“Hey, that was uncalled for!”

1 hour later they are both seated in Axel’s sofa, cozy under a big, fluffy blanket. They had finished the bowl of popcorn and started on the wine. Axel could barely focus on the film. All he could think about was the man next to him. Nothing was different from other times, apart from the fact that he knew that Roxas had skipped out on a party to just be here with him. The redhead’s body was starting to feel warm and heavy from the wine. Even though they weren’t touching, he could feel the heat radiating from Roxas body. Or was he just imagining things? He wanted to reach out and touch the blonde to make sure, but he stopped himself. Roxas reached for his wine glass and finished the last bit. He took the wine bottle in his hand and looked at Axel.

“Want another one?”

Axel straightened and reached for his own glass, holding it up to the blond. He looked at Roxas as his wine was poured. Was his own cheeks tinted the same pink? His own lips just as swollen? Then, Roxas moved his gaze away from the wine he is pouring and their eyes meet. Axel felt like he has been struck by thunder. The feeling was instant, merciless and perfect. Roxas eyes widened and Axel just knew. He took the wine bottle from the blond’s hands and placed it and the glass on the table next to them. Their eyes never left each other. As soon as his hands are free, he pounces. Their lips crash together and Roxas moans into his mouth. Axel feels hands in his hair and around his back, pulling him closer. He complies, deepening the kiss, working his tongue into Roxas’ mouth. He wants to feel, to taste, to be inside. His hands find their way into Roxas shirt and the skin beneath is just as warm and smooth as he thought. Axel lets his hand slide downwards, to the other man’s hips. He grips them loosely and tugs down, making Roxas slide down the sofa with a little yelp. Axel covers those wonderful lips with his own again, moving his hands up to cradle the other’s face. Their tongues coil with each other in a desperate dance, as if this is something they have both been craving for a long time. To Axel, it felt as if every fiber of his being is on fire, and the need to feel Roxas’ naked skin against his is overwhelming. He tears his mouth away from the other man’s lips and starts to kiss his way across his jaw, down his neck. He is rewarded with deep, lustful sighs and hands in his hair, urging him on.

Later, Axel would look back at their first time together and smile to himself. He’d kiss Roxas and silently thank him for having a shit time at that party.


End file.
